Jak X Combat Fighting
by rockangel19
Summary: A year After Combat Raceing,Jak and Crew recive a invention to a Tournament to fight in.


**Jak x : combat fighting**

**By: **_**Rockangel19.**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting with Keya**_

Notes: this is my frist fanfict of jak x. hope u like it and please review to tell me how it is.

Jak, Daxter, Torn, Ashlin and Keria were sitting at the bloody hook when a message came to them. " To those who won the Kras city race. you think you may have won, but your wrong. If you're up for a challenge come to Carax city there will be a woman waiting for you her name will be Keya and when you see her. She will tell you what to do and who you are fighting. Hope to see you and come see me for some fun. Sincerely yours Melina." said Jak looking at the message.

As Jak, Daxter, Torn, Ashlin and Keria started to leave the bar they notice a young girl that was Jak's age. She was wearing a low v cut black shirt with a low cut pants that came down past her waist ( which made Jak turn beat red). " You must be Jak and crew. I'm Keya, I was sent here by my boss Melina from Carax city. She wanted me to give you the keys to her mansion."

"Here you go. Now if you be so kind I will be waiting at the ferry. So until then goodbye." Keya said as she turn her back to Jak and friends and walk to her zoomer bike.Jak notice a strange smybol on keya's back it looked like a mar seal with a scare going across it."why does that keya girl have a mar seal on her back " Jak thought as keya hoped on her bike. Keya lifted her head to slip her black helement on she notice jak was stareing at her "what is he looking at" keya thought as she looked back at jak and started her bike up with her helement on and left.Meanwhile back at Carax city Melina was in a important meeting with a fashion client named max." Miss melina due to the fighting tournament coming up and new fighters too i was thinking about put up some new fighting colthes for the fighters if that is ok with you." max said showing melina the design. as melina pouder through the design she turn to older brother razor." What do you think about this brother should we let max's design go up or down." Melina said holding the design to razor. Meanwhile Keya was still driving her zoomerbike to her apartment as she driving she saw a red light and stopped she looked at her skull watch it was 2:30 keya had promies melina that she would call her and tell her that jak and his friends were coming with her to Carax city. As the light turn green keya turn to the apartment garge and was looking for a parking spot to park her zoomerbike as she looked she found one she turn in and turn off her bike slip off her helement and walked the apartment stairs just as Keya was about to reach her apartment door she notice a note on her door as she walked in her apartment she through her zoomer bike keys on the table and close the door walked over to the phone and called melina." hey melina its me keya yeah jak and his friends are coming no it was a piece of cake yeah they got the invite to Carax city but i don't know why you have to send me with no money for gas for my zoomerbike.Well lets see i got half of clothes pack i to get a shower and put my skull pjs on and be ready for tomorrow. ok i'll see you tomorrow. huh na i'll be fine ok tell razor i said hi and love you. ok melina bye. As keya hang up the phone and walked into her room put her folded clothes into her over bag.' ok lets see what am i going to wear i got my white tee that says i love carax city or my black skull shirt hmm you know i'll my black skull and just put my white tee shrit in my bag."keya said to herself as she pulled out her blue skull shorts and her black skull shoes. keya was finish packing her clothes grabed her pink and black skull pjs and headed to her bathroom and started the water and took her clothes off and got in the tube and took a shower. after keya got out she turn the water off and dried herself off she grabed her pjs and slped them on it was now 9:30 Keya looked at her picture of razor and her at the beach just then someone was knocking on keya's door as keya ran to the door she looked through peek hole and saw razor as keya unlocked the door she opened the door and smiled at razor and jump in his arms." Well its nice to see you too keya i missed you so much". Razor said carring keya into her apartment and close the door behind him picked up keya and carried her into her room as he lead her down on her bed he took off his red jacket, yellow gloves and his boots keya got up and was ready to play rough with razor. Razor knew keya wass ready to play rough with him everynight keay would wait for him to take off his clothes and be in his boxers. As razor got his pants off turn around keya jumped on him and through him down on the bed." looks like i win again babe." Keya said holding razor down with her arms razor had always lose keya but now keya lean down and kissed razor she sliped in her touge into his mouth razor grabed the bottom of keya's pj top and sliped it over her head keya laid on top of razor's bare chest her breast was touching his chest this made razor want more of her he turn her over sliped off her pants and panies and sliped his boxer's off to she could feel his fingers going between her legs she began to moan this made razor want her even more he grabed her breast and started to lick it keya was blushing even more just as razor got done licking her breast he went over to the the next breast and began to lick it keya was moaning a little louder this time keya was wet and razor loved it razor stoped licking her breast and kiss her lips then he went down and be gan to lick between her legs keya was moaning a little more lounder final razor placeed himself inside her keya love it even more razor grabed keya as she going to cum all over him she screamed as she cum razor cuold feel himself cummie he grabed keya's short hair as he cum all over her they both laid in each others and sleeped through the night.


End file.
